Oh Really Now?
by 1Ai-chan7
Summary: What are you doing here?" "Well I.... don't know myself..." Neji/Ten Oneshot lousy summary I know. please R&R!


Another sunny morning in Konoha, and who else but our favorite green-jumpsuited ninja comes into the training grounds as peppy as ever.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS! I have come to join you in vigorous training!" The bushy browed ninja states with his youthful smile (along with the little shine that goes across his teeth).

Everyone blankly stares at him (crickets chirping in the background). Lee still stands smiling as brightly as ever giving his signature thumbs up. Still… Nothing.

About 10 minutes after the whole smile and stare bit went on, we find Lee's teammates and team 7 talking casually with one another (a few quiet chuckles in the background) as Lee stands dumbfounded. "My friends! Why on earth aren't you training!? Is it not first thing in the morning? And please stop staring at me! I could not possibly be that interesting!" Tenten giggles while everyone else, except for Naruto, looks away.

Neji states plainly, "Lee, (cough) we already um….trained uh… earlier, you know, to stay… youthful?" (so unlike Neji Hyuuga to stutter)

"Yeah!" Tenten chimed in, "So we're all gonna just go home now eh heh" smiling sweetly (with a sweat drop).

"But guys! Didn't we all just get here? We haven't even broken a sweat!" Naruto, their loudmouth friend, piped up.

Sakura, through a fake smile, clenched teeth, and slightly annoyed expression, "Well yah, _you_ did Naruto hehe but we just finished." Naruto stood completely confused, and at this point, Neji ran over and covered his mouth while the silent Sasuke, with arms folded, twitched at all the nonsense "_Why am I always around when there's something weird going on? tch figures."_ Tenten continued to giggle nervously.

Lee finally spoke, "Well then, we must continue on this youthful course! All who wants to join me say aye!" Silence, only a muffled "argh" was heard from behind Neji's hand. "Really? _No_ one? …" The chipper expression on his face now turned into a very sad one with big anime eyes filled with tears, "But Neji you said…"

"Sorry Lee I'm too tired now"

"Ten what about _you_???"

"Um… well, I left my kunais at home"

"O-oh, then, S-S-Sakura? My youthful cherry blossom? (his voice getting higher) Or Naruto or Sasuke?"

"Oh, sorry Lee, but I have a hair appointment, Naruto's gonna get some ramen and Sasuke? well… He's just gonna go home and sulk in his emo-ness, you know his usual"

"_What! I don't sulk! Sasuke Uchia Sulk? Never! and I am __so__ not emo! (sniffling and mentally fanning himself with his hand) _ Hn."

So off went Tenten skipping away holding Neji by the wrist and waving frantically, leaving team 7 and

Rock Lee staring after them awkwardly. "_Ok_ then… Hey Lee why don't you go get some ramen with Naruto at Ichiraku?"

"Well I guess…"

"Uh uh!, No way I'm going with bushy-less brow!" Naruto whined.

"Huh?" Lee asked.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura exclaimed as she slapped her forehead.

Lee still in question looked at each of them with _eyebrow _raised. "Um what are you talking about Naruto???"

"C'mon bushy brow, haven't you looked in the mirror?"

"Naruto!" Sakura punched him in the gut "_Chya!"_

"What he means is you look good today Lee hehehe"

"Oh! Why thank you Sakura! You look quite lovely yourself!" "Aww thanks Lee, that's really sweet of you," "Anything for my Sakura-chan, now, what were you talking about Naruto?" "I just said th…ugh, never….mind…(gag)" "He didn't say anything. So why don't we go now everyone?" "Oh please don't leave me Sakura-chan!" Lee begged like a baby with tears building up.

Before Sakura could open her mouth to say anything, "Would you people just stop it already!? Why can't you just tell _him_ already!? Lee your ginormous eyebrows are missing!" Sasuke frantically yelled out, arms flailing around. When he was finished, he huffed with arms once again crossed, "Hn," his infamous line, "I'm going home now." So there the Uchiha went.

Sakura, Naruto, and Lee remained as statues, jaws on the ground, wide eyed, and speechless. Simultaneously they were thinking "_Did __Sasuke__ just say that???" _Yup he sure did. Then realization hit like a bolt of lightning, what may have taken off Lee's furry brows, "My-my……..my eyebrows!?!?" Lee began to feel his face where his eyebrows, or what used to be his eyebrows, were. "AAAAH! Oh no! Guy Sensei I have failed you! " Lee began bawling tears streaming down his face like a flash flood (horrifying waves crashing under a thunderous and dark sky are seen in the background).

Breaking the newfound silence, "It doesn't look that bad Lee, they'll always grow back," Sakura smiled sweet and caringly. "Ha, are you kidding me Sakura? They look terfble," Sakura muffled Naruto's nonsense with a firm hand placed over his mouth and arm in a death grip around his neck. "Do you have any idea of how this happened Lee?" Somewhere we find Lee sucking his thumb in a dark, shadowy corner. "(Sniffle, sniffle) shn-shn-shn-shnooooooo," he cried out with his thumb still stuck in his mouth. "Snow???" Sakura questioned. "Oh I mean, we can help you find the culprit!" She restated cheerily. "R-r-really?! That would be wonderful!!! You're the best Sakura-chan! Let's go! FOR YOUTH!" "Ha haaa, right, for youth (sweatdrop)."

And so off went Lee running happily along, dragging the half heartedly smiling Sakura behind him. Not to mention into a beautiful Konoha sunset (though it was only the middle of the day). Marching off with what dignity he had left, Rock Lee went searching for who took his precious caterpillar brows.

"Guys? What about me!? I'm starving…… Who's gonna pay, I mean eat ramen with me????" Poor Naruto. =P

"We'll eat with you Naruto!" And so, the yellow haired ninja again left speechless cocked his head and raised an eyebrow in question. "_My, what funny looking caterpillars."_ o,O


End file.
